Mr Diehard Obsession
by ZhaneelRashkae
Summary: TV verse:: When a 'normal' summoning ritual goes awry, the FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME...Okay, so nothing nearly as exciting. Just read the story. WARNING: This story has more than your daily recommended amount of fangirl.
1. Chapter 1: The Ritual

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Dresden Files characters, etc. Blah blah blah. You know the drill. 

Okay, so...yeah. This is also written by She-of-the-Ever-Changing-Name, so co-credit goes to her. :P

"It's not going to _woooork_…"

"You never know…in all my insanity I might have struck gold. Just promise me that you'll prick my finger when I ask!"

"Hey, if you're into self-mutilation, that's fine with me. Just don't drag me into it! And come up with a better excuse. Seriously, a 'ritual'?"

"Blood sacrifice always works for a power boost. Have you never read a decent fantasy novel? Anyway, not just a ritual, a summoning."

"Ugh, whatever! Ritual, summoning, same difference. At least I know when my fantasy books end and the real world begins!"

"I know I'm crazy, don't rub it in! Anything is worth a shot now…can we get on with it? HE is waiting."

"God, FINE. Don't blame me if something goes wrong." The girl tossed back her black hair impatiently, and fumbled for the needle. "Are you sure this is sanitary? You could get tetanus or something…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Plus, _anything_ happening would be a good thing."

"Even if that anything is you ending up in a hospital bed…" she mumbled. "Or a straitjacket, for that matter…ah, here they are! Good ol' Lysol wipes, what would we do without you?" She pulled out a wipe with a flourish, then wrapped the needle in it and rubbed it up and down. "There…now come here."

"Wait! There are _steps_ that have to be taken. We haven't even got the circle of the catalysts drawn. But, then again, why should you know any of that? The only reason you're doing this is because I made you and because you think he's gay! Remember Winifred?"

"Hey now, I never said he was _gay_ gay. I said he was gay for _Harry_. There's a difference."

"It's platonic!"

"Whatever, Diana. Can we just draw the circle of the enzymes?"

Diana waved her hand in frustration, then turned to rummage around in a canvas bag. The dim light glinted softly off the pentacle around her neck.

"Di, hurry up! I've got to be home for dinner in –" she checked her watch. "half an hour! Get Mr. Diehard Obsession over here so I can go home!"

"His name is BOB, Artemis! Or Hrothbert, whichever you prefer. Personally, I prefer Hrothbert –"

"And I'll just keep calling him Mr. Diehard Obsession until you GET OVER HIM. Now hurry up, I'm sick of rubbing this stupid needle."

"I'll start singing unless you call him by one of his proper names…which song, Falcon in the Dive or If I Can't Love Her?"

"You. Finger. Needle. Now."

"Wait! There, circle drawn, catalysts placed, pentacle on neck. Just let me say something and then do it. Honestly, you have no sense of dramatic timing."

Artemis puffed up her cheeks and blew a huge sigh, then sat down with a thump on an overstuffed beanbag. Her black eyes strayed to the computer sitting a few feet away. "Might as well…" She stood up with a grunt and bent down to the computer to turn it on. She began merrily clacking away on the keyboard, then stopped. "I wonder…" She began, predictably enough, to Google BobxHarry fanfictions.

"What are you doing?" asked Diana in a muffled voice as she pulled a black cashmere sweater over her head.

"Ah…nothing!" Artemis quickly minimized her window, revealing a picture of Mr. Diehard Obsession…otherwise known as Hrothbert of Bainbridge, and better known as simply Bob. She turned around and leaned her hip against the desk, drumming her fingers on the pale surface.

"Well, let's get started." Diana stepped into the chalk circle, adjusted her necklace, and said, "I invoke the elements that bind our reality together; earth, fire, wind, and water. I charge thee with one task: pierce the fabric of space and time, and bring the one known as Hrothbert of Bainbridge to me. I beg thee, implore thee, and beseech thee–"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"FINE! You just ruined a moment, I hope you know that. The short version then. Hrothbert of Bainbridge, we summon you. Do it!"

Artemis sighed grumpily and walked across to Diana, scuffing several of the chalk lines as she went. "Hold out your hand, then." She grabbed Diana's middle finger and lowered the now pine-scented needle to the skin. "Hold still…" She broke through the skin, and a thick drop of blood oozed its way out and dropped to the floor. "There you go…now what?"

"Wait…"

Nothing happened. Nothing continued to happen for 10 minutes. Finally, Diana collapsed in the middle of the circle and began to sob uncontrollably. Artemis walked over and rubbed her shoulders. "C'mon, let's get you a Band-Aid…"

Unfortunately for them, as Artemis dragged Diana out of the circle, several more lines were scuffed and some catalysts were knocked about. Also unfortunately for them, the computer remained on, and they didn't notice the hair-thin crackle of purple energy that was lazily drifting from the image on the computer screen to the single drop of blood in the middle of the broken summoning circle. It twirled around in the air for a bit, twisting this way and that, until it was almost touching the droplet. It floated slowly around it, almost as if considering its options, then reached out a little more and gently poked it. Nothing happened for a second, and then…

"Diana?"

"Uhuh?"

"This isn't your bathroom, is it?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, YES!"

"Oh, SHIT!"

Well, there you have it. Tune in next time for...why the hell am I even putting this in here? Oh yes, filler. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fainting Time!

"Diana?"

"Uhuh?"

"This isn't your bathroom, is it?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, YES!"

"Oh, SHIT!"

Let's back up a little bit, shall we?

After she'd successfully managed to drag a hysterical Diana out of the circle, Artemis had staggered a few more feet towards the bathroom door and dropped Diana rather unceremoniously to open the door.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I can't carry you and open the door at the same time…" Artemis had grabbed the bronze door handle and turned…

Suddenly, the doorknob in Artemis' hand had melted away as a violet thread of light struck it. The carpeted floor morphed into a deep cherry hardwood, and the walls were suddenly covered with shabby bookshelves filled with equally careworn books. The room was focused around the small desk in the center. Mounds of papers added to the crowded atmosphere, covering almost every available surface. In the midst of this chaos stood a recently awakened, very confused, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry raked his fingers through his disheveled hair, and squinted at the pair of wide-eyed teenage girls that had, for no apparent reason, appeared on top of his case files.

"I was going to ask you that…" said Diana in a voice that hinted at hysterics close at hand. Her eyes began to dart around the room, searching for a certain item in Harry's possession.

Artemis' normally tan face had gone a pasty white, and she slumped to her knees. "Wha…what…" She swallowed hard, and sat against the wall, breathing very hard.

Diana soon joined her after discovering that the skull was not there. She was staring at Harry, who had yet to give a proper reaction.

Harry sighed and ran his hand across his stubble-dotted jaw, rubbing at the skin, then extended a hand to the side. A hockey stick shot across the room and nestled itself neatly in the curve of his palm. He slowly grasped it, then looked around the room for your friendly neighborhood ghost. Not finding him, he called out. "Bob! Get in here! Something…odd…is going on!"

And then Mr. Diehard Obsession himself walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

And then Mr. Diehard Obsession walked through the door.

Literally. Through the door.

"Oh…Bob…Look, it's Bob…" Diana fainted clean away.

Artemis slowly looked up. "Took you long enough…don't mind her…just a rabid fangirl…" She gestured vaguely towards Diana's prone figure before she joined her in unconsciousness.

"Great." Harry mumbled to himself and rubbed carelessly at his tired, burning eyes. "Bob, you have any idea where they came from? Or, for that matter, what they are?"

The former sorcerer walked over to the pair of bodies sprawled across the floor of the lab, knelt down and put a spectral hand over the chest of the auburn-haired form of Diana. A faint orange glow appeared around her form for a brief moment, then faded away. He repeated the process with Artemis.

"They are just as human as you, Harry, perhaps more so. They have no abilities that I am able to see, although they may have yet to manifest. But, for now, they are harmless. There is, however, one rather perplexing thing."

"Yes?"

"They are not of this world. I don't know why, or how, they just are. Their bodies have taken a metaphysical beating of sorts that was probably caused by being dragged over a few dimensions. One has taken it harder than the other, not sure why."

"Okay then…I suppose that we should get them some form of help, then. I'll set up the couch or something until we've got more information. Until then…what was that about a rabid fangirl?"

"I wish I knew. I'll be in my skull." The sexiest man not alive stepped back through the door and through Diana in the process. She stirred, opened her eyes, took one look at Harry, and said, "I just missed him, didn't I?".

He nodded warily.

"Oh…let me know when he comes back…" she whispered as she fainted again.

I tried to stop her, folks. It didn't work.

Any tips on writing Harry and Bob in character will be welcome.

As you can probably see, it is proving to be something of a challenge


	4. Chapter 4: Fangirl

"Oh…let me know when he comes back…" she whispered as she fainted again.

Harry sighed again and scratched the back of his head before he bent down and picked up Artemis with a grunt. He carried her over to the couch and set her down in a half-sitting position, then went back for Diana. He set her down, then straightened up and cracked his back with a sigh before wandering over to his case files to try and restore some kind of order to them.

Artemis' eyes slowly opened to slits, then halfway, before they shot completely open and she turned to the side, retching. Harry spun around at the sound, cursing at the lack of a nearby bucket, and grabbed a couple of napkins from beside the remnants of his dinner. When he reached her, he was slightly surprised to note the lack of vomit, but soon noticed the small pool of blood on the floor. Artemis looked up at him and smiled weakly, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth to her chin.

"S…sorry about th' mess…" Her eyes closed for a moment, and the smile faded. She opened her eyes again, but they were dull and unfocused.

"Shit…I, ah, no worries, just sit back and don't talk. Bob!" Harry put one of the napkins on the pool of blood to try and absorb some of it, and raised the other to wipe some of the blood off of Artemis' face.

"That, Harry, is what I meant when I said that she took the journey harder.", said Bob as he materialized in the room. "The other one…well…the only way that I can explain it is the other one _really wanted_ to be here. This one fought the spell, and it took a toll on her physical state."

Diana's eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet, coming out of her temporary catatonia as fast as…well…a crazed, rabid, Bob fangirl who has heard the voice of the object of the affections. "Is he here? Did I miss him again? I heard his voice!" she hissed before she caught sight of Bob standing over her friend's body.

Harry chuckled and muttered, "Look out, here comes your one-person fan club." He turned back to Artemis, wiping away the rest of the blood. "Okay, now what?"

Before the words had left his lips, Diana had let out a strangled cry of "Hrothbert!" and launched herself at a startled Bob. The expected happened. She went right through him, ending up in a heap a few feet away.

Bob warily eyed the now dazed teenager, who was attempting to haul herself up off the ground, then turned to Harry. "Do you think she knew that would happen?"

"I did!", exclaimed Diana is a weak voice.

"Then why did you try?

"I don't know…anything is worth a shot now."

She stared at her hands for a moment and whispered to herself, "Still nothing…what do they want from me?"

Harry laughed again, and turned back to Bob. "Okay, so what next?"

From the other side of the room, Diana let out a soft sob and allowed her weight to carry her to her knees, where she remained, hunched over, head in her hands, crying softly.

Harry turned again at the sound of tears. "Oh, no, come on…Bob, I guess you can go, then." As Bob dissolved into a cloud of black and gold, Harry walked over to the curled figure of Diana and sighed. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and gave him a sad smile. "I hauled my ass over a few dimensions after weeks of failed attempts and more tears than I thought I could manage, and I fall apart. My friend seems to be dying, and from what Bob said, it's my fault. I made myself look like an idiot in front of the two men whose opinion I would value most. Oh, and did I mention that I sound like a complete Mary-Sue?"

_A what?_ Harry thought to himself, before giving her a encouraging smile. "Made yourself look like an idiot? Nah, we're not so close-minded. Like you said, you've come over a few dimensions, it's to be expected. And your friend'll be fine." _At least, I think she will…_ "Now come on, let's get you a tissue or something."

She giggled." I didn't think you would be so nice about it. I might be a skinwalker or something, for all you know. But then again, you would probably sense some power around me…which I'm sure you didn't…When Artemis gets enough strength, she's gonna kill me…I'm rambling now…tell Bob that he's got more than one fangirl. There are at least 50…still rambling…"

Harry sighed. _Delirious. Oh well._ "Come on, I'll get you some blankets and pillows or something. You need sleep. And Bob needs to recover from your attack."


	5. Chapter 5: More Fun!

Harry sighed. _Delirious. Oh well._ "Come on, I'll get you some blankets and pillows or something. You need sleep. And Bob needs to recover from your attack."

He looked around the room, grabbed a couple of throw pillows off of the couch, and lumped them together in a corner. He walked into the adjoining bedroom and snatched a couple of sheets from under his pillow, then went back to the pile he'd made and straightened them into somewhat of a person-sized rectangle. "Here, take these sheets and lay down over there, sleep should do you some good."

"You're too kind.", said Diana. "Just one question. How do you know I'm not a skinwalker or something? Well, no offense, but one has stood in front of you before and you didn't realize it."

"How do you know that?"

"No reason…"

Harry breathed out hard through his nose. "Look, sleep will be the best thing for you. It's two in the morning. Just...stay here, okay? I've got to check on your friend."

"Fine." she sat down and sighed heavily. Harry walked out of the room, towards the lab, muttering something about blood stains being hard to take out.

Diana's eyes were then drawn to a table sitting about 4 feet away from her. On it was placed…you guessed it, the skull. She stared at it for a few minutes, then gave a start as Bob materialized out of it. He caught sight of the girl on the couch, then rolled his eyes as her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…I am not worthy of your presence my lord…oh my God…should I curtsy?"

Bob raised an eyebrow as Diana continued with her hyperventilating.

""What a time to get Falcon in the Dive stuck in my head..."

"Well…I'll leave you to that. Harry probably needs some advice….", said Bob as he turned and walked away.

Advice just so happened to be exactly what Harry needed. He'd thrown out the now-blood-soaked napkin, decided to deal with the stain later, and had covered Artemis with the second sheet, but he had absolutely no idea what to do next.

He sat down gently next to her prone form and sighed deeply, staring at his knees, until the sound of Bob clearing his throat made him look up.

"They seem to know quite a bit about us.", said Bob.

"Well, at least that one does," Harry sighed, nodding at the bedroom door. "I haven't been able to get much out of this one at all. Her eyes are open but there's nothing going on behind them…what's that?" Harry bent down to pick up a small laminated piece of paper.

"What?"

"This. It must have fallen out of the other one's pocket or something" Harry straightened up.

"A business card?"

Harry read the card aloud.

"This membership card certifies that the bearer is indeed an official, sanctioned member of the seraglio of Hrothbert of Bainbridge, and is entitled to all privileges and pleasures Master Hrothbert deems fit to bestow. In return, the Harem Member solemnly pledges her unconditional love and obedience to Master Hrothbert and promises to faithfully perform her duties to the best of her abilities and her Master's satisfaction." Harry's left eye had begun to twitch and Bob's was struggling to suppress laughter. He turned the card over. "Her name is Oddly Pervy…" Harry gave Bob an incredulous look. "You've got a _harem_? You're way more twisted than I thought..."

Bob finally lost control and burst out laughing. When he finished, he stated with obvious joy, "It would seem so…"

"It would seem so? That's all you've got to say for your tendrils of...of...pervertedness that have somehow oozed into another dimension?" Harry shook his head. _Typical, typical Bob..._Harry shook his head once more, trying to clear it of several nasty thoughts, and tuned to the still chuckling spectre. "Look, we need to figure out what we're going to do with them both. For right now, this one," he said, gesturing at the blankly staring girl next to him. "Figure out what's wrong with her or something, I'm going to get some more coffee." He left the room.

Bob knelt next to Artemis and said to himself. "Looks like I have to go a bit deeper." He extended his hand over her chest once more and closed his eyes. The orange glow appeared around both of them this time and did not fade for over a minute. All the while, Bob knelt with a look of deep concentration on his face. After about 40 seconds, he shivered as if cold, and whispered, "No…that's not possible." The glow rapidly faded and Bob stared for a moment at Artemis before standing up and calling for Harry.

Just then, Harry walked back in the room, sipping from a Big Gulp-sized mug of coffee. He glanced up at Bob, then, seeing his stricken expression, flicked his gaze to Artemis and back to Bob.

"What...what's wrong? Is it that bad?"

Bob slowly turned his head towards Harry. "Winifred..." He stopped, swallowed hard, and tried again. "She's descended from Winifred."

Bet you knew that was coming, didn't you folks? Don't worry, it gets less predictable.


	6. Chapter 6: Angels and Demons

"Winifred...she's descended from Winifred..."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "But...I thought you said they were-"

"I know what I said!" Bob cut him off viciously, and crouched down again. He extended his hand once more, the glow reflecting in Artemis' dull eyes. Once more he shivered, as if a chill wind had passed through the room, then straightened up. He looked pale and shaken for a moment, but it was over as quickly as it had come.

Diana was becoming very impatient. Too impatient, in fact, to contain by merely pacing the room. No, the combination of crazed desire (for Bob) and worry (for Artemis) had her sitting on her makeshift bed, chewing methodically on a corner of her sheet.

Suddenly, as is customary in such situations, Diana's shoulder angel popped up. _She's dying in there, and it's your fault for dragging her into this mess!_

"Oh, crap. What are you doing here? I thought I killed you off in the third grade!" she groaned.

_Well, that curse did drive me away for a bit. I wasn't sure if I could save your poor tainted soul...but then I reminded myself that THIS IS THE GREATEST OF GOD'S WORK! Blah blah blah..._

While her angel went on an impassioned rant, Diana slowly snuck away, grabbing her sheet by its wet and ragged corner. She rose to a crouch, then suddenly flung the sheet over her angel's head and tugged, trapping her.

_And God gives the greatest reward to- WHAT THE HELL?!_

**You called?**

Diana's favorite shoulder demon had finally made her appearance.

"Where were you? Aren't you guys supposed to show up at the same time?

**Yeah, well, Jerry Springer was on…anyway, I'm here now, quit yer whining. Speaking of whining…where is Priss-in-Boots?**

Diana pointed to the struggling lump under the sheet.

**Ah. Took you long enough, didn't it? **

"Well..."

**It's to be expected...you're only human.**

"Unfortunately."

**OOH! Idea!**

"Dare I ask?"

**That arrow's got to be in this universe somewhere...are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

"You're part of my subconscious of course I know what you're thinking! My God, I expected a smarter shoulder demon...did all my IQ points go to the angel?

**You always liked the drama, that was a good line and you know it.**

"Touche."

**Anyway...a certain spirit comes to mind...shirtless, preferably.**

"Only shirtless? I thought my mind was deeper in the gutter than that."

**The angel starts screaming if I mention anything over PG-13.**

"Your point being?"

**Good point.**

"I know. Put my love aside for the moment. What about Artemis?"

**Go in there, see how she's doing. If she's better, then all is well. If she's worse, than start crying…I'm sure HE would go for a damsel in distress…Harry most definitely.**

"Very well."

Suddenly, a female scream erupted from the lab. Diana ignored the shoulder demon's rantings about leather and ran to the lab. She flung the door open, eyes ablaze. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She looked down to find Artemis awake, but in the middle of a nervous breakdown. "It's not real…it's not real…"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, and instantly closed it after seeing the fury in Diana's eyes. Bob, however, stood between Artemis and Diana, his eyes issuing a challenge to the teenager before him.

Diana took a deep breath, and seemed to steady herself. "Bob…you have no idea how much damage this is doing to my psyche…I love you to death and the only thing I can think about right now is tearing your shirt off…and I really don't want to walk through you because that would be extremely rude and thoughtless, but STEP ASIDE!" Her eyes flared with anger, and Bob stepped aside.

She ran to Artemis. "Artemis, look at me! This is the Dresdenverse, and whether you like it or not, we are here! Look at me! BOB, I repeat Hrothbert of Bainbridge in all his sexy glory is standing behind me, in character. Neither you or I can write Bob in character-"

Harry sighed again and placed a hand gently on Diana's shoulder, only to have it immediately brushed off. "Diana..." He called her name gently, but alas! It was in vain. Diana merely snorted a bit and returned to her rant. "Artemis Shekarchi! Get! Your! Butt! In! GEAR! This is real, get used to it! If this was my fantasy, Bob would already be shirtless by now. You don't even fantasize about Dresden! Now get your ass off the floor and-" Artemis stared at Diana, fear in her eyes.

"It's not real..."

"Oh for the love of Bob!" Diana drew her hand back and slapped Artemis across the face. Almost instantly, Artemis' eyes seemed to focus once more upon the girl before her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Welcome back."


	7. Chapter 7: Falcons, Riddles, and Girls

Artemis and Diana were finally getting to sit down and chat about recent events. Diana's eyes gleamed as she whispered, "This calls for celebration."

Artemis' eyes took on the same devilish glow. "Oh yeah..."

The lab was finally enjoying some much-needed quiet, and the girls were nowhere to be found. For now. Alas, it was not to be. Suddenly, the two adjoining doors opened, and Artemis and Diana leapt out towards each other, bellowing the first lines of (predictably enough) Falcon in the Dive.

_Hunt for this man_

_Comb the city, every street, every grate_

_You put a guard at every gate_

_Drag him out, shout the moment that you find him!_

_DAMN!_

On damn, they jumped in the air and landed with a loud BANG, making ripples appear in Harry's cold coffee and causing a lamp to tip dangerously to the side. The bang brought a wide-eyed Bob frantically through the wall, only to step aside quickly as they began stalking towards each other, half crouched and staring intensely into each other's eyes.

_Knock in the doors, lock up the city_

_Track him down through this town_

_And be quick about it now!_

They reached out their hands to each other, desperate expressions on their faces.

_How the devil can I ever prevail when I'm only a man?_

_I can never be duped by that scurrilous phantom again!_

Flinging their arms to their sides, angry expressions twisting their features, they stood tall and walked stiffly to the center of the room.

_I wasn't born to walk on water_

_I wasn't born to sack and slaughter_

_But on my soul, I wasn't born_

_To stoop, to scorn, and knuckle under_

They began to walk again, towards the end with the couch.

_A man can learn to steal some thunder_

_A man can learn to work some wonder_

_And when the gauntlet's down_

_It's time to rise and climb the sky_

Flinging out her arms, Diana managed to knock over a bowl that still contained a few cashews, and then clambered onto the couch without noticing a thing.

_And soon the moon will smolder_

Artemis jumped up next to her, arms spread as well, and grabbed Diana's forearms.

_And the wind will drive_

_Yes, a man grows older but his soul remains alive_

Diana wriggled away and climbed onto the back of the couch, arms spread once again.

_All those tremulous stars do glitter_

Artemis stepped up next to her, arms akimbo, and they turned to each other.

_I will survive!_

They crouched down, still staring at each other.

_Let my heart grow colder and as bitter-_

Suddenly, they leaped off, landing with a huge THUMP and bringing down the couch behind them. Bob stopped staring blankly at them and reached out his hand, almost as if to push the couch back up (not that he could), only to be distracted by the CRASH of the lamp on Harry's desk smashing into Harry's coffee mug, which in turn spilled a large amount of coffee all over his papers, including his tax forms, like some psychotic Root Goldberg machine.

_As a falcon in the dive_

They paused for a brief moment, allowing the unheard music to crescendo. All the while, they took no notice of Bob, who was, for once, lost for words.

_There was a dream _

_A dying ember_

_There was a dream_

_I don't remember_

_But I will resurrect that dream_

_The rivers stream and hills grow steeper._

_For here in hell, where life gets cheaper_

They spun around to face each other once more, dropping to their knees and raising their arms. Then they threw their heads back and curved their spines backwards, fingers twitching as if to claw at something. Subtle, it wasn't.

_Oh here in hell, the blood runs deeper._

Their eyes blazed with an inner fire. This was THEIR SONG, and they were determined to do it justice.

_And when the final duel is near_

_I'll lift my spear-_

They rapidly rose to their feet and raised their right arms, as if rallying an unseen army.

_-and fly_

They leaped into the air once more, never once dropping the melody.

_Piercing into the sky and higher _

_And the strong will thrive_

_Yes the weak will cower_

_While the fittest will survive._

At this point Bob had retreated to a corner of the room, watching the drama unfold. Both of the girls could sing, Artemis extremely well. The two seemed to be possessed by some psychotic spirit of Broadway, showing no signs of fatigue.

_If we wait for the darkest hour_

'_Till we spring alive_

_Then with claws of fire _

_We devour_

_Like a falcon in the dive_

They stood, hands clasped and arms raised, staring into each other's eyes with a fearsome intensity. They paused once more, and closed their eyes.

_These are the days, yes!_

Artemis' black and Diana's storm grey eyes snapped open.

_Days of glory_

_Days of rage_

_And the dream_

_And the dream of Paris preys on my bones. _

They had lost all sense of self-consciousness they had in the first place. There was no elaborate choreography anymore, simply circling one another, but there was a feral grace about their movements. They had also upped the decibel level by a significant amount.

_Gnawing night and day and _

_Clawing through my brain_

_No, never kneel_

_Never bend!_

_Rend him to bits _

_Bite!_

_For the beauty of the fight_

For once, Bob was glad that he was insubstantial. Diana's eyes strongly suggested that there was nothing that she would not do right now. And besides, she had made…comments about feelings for him.

_I'm not a man to hunger for blood_

_But the spirit can cry_

_To be younger _

_And fiercer_

_And fly _

Their arms raised once more.

_Piercing into the sky_

_And the strong will thrive_

_Yes the weak will cower_

_While the fittest will survive._

_If we wait for the darkest hour_

'_Till we spring alive_

They stopped their pacing and stood side by side.

_Then with claws of fire _

_We devour_

_Like a falcon in the dive!_

Something finally gave in their eyes, and the two collapsed into hysterical giggles punctuated with hyperventilating. They looked reasonably normal…but Bob knew better now.

It was just as well that Bob didn't trust their silence, because it turned out to be the calm before the storm. They were giggling, when suddenly, Artemis began to sing a slinky, whirling tune, gesturing to and advancing on Diana.

_See the moon slink down in the sky, darling_

_Let your fantasies fly, darling_

_Life is cold, and the game is old…_

Diana's eyes flashed and she began to sing the next verse, sliding towards Artemis and making the same sort of 'come-hither' gestures.

_Just see how virtue repays you_

_You turn and someone betrays you_

_Betray him first, and the game's reversed!_

Artemis started back in, grabbing Diana's hands and whirling her around. Artemis' voice soared high, Diana's dug low, the two of them weaving a sinuous duet.

_For we all are caught in the middle_

_Of one long treacherous riddle_

_Can I trust you?_

_Should you trust me too?_

They broke apart, then came together again and locked arms, face to face. Half crouched, they began to slowly circle each other again.

_Shamble on through this hell_

_Taking on more secrets to sell_

_Till there comes a day when we sell our souls away!_

They stood up straight, taking on a poised and dignified air. Their eyes were locked on one another, never once glancing away. They extended their hands, almost touching.

_Through the mist your lover is beckoning_

_Comes that moment of reckoning_

_Faces change_

_Even smiles grow strange_

They grasped hands, turning their pseudo-dance into something like a waltz crossed with a tango.

_And we all have so many faces_

_The real self often erases_

_Enticing lies_

_Flicker through our eyes_

Bob had now given up all hope of rescue.

_Feel the terror_

_Draw ever nearer_

_The more you stare in the mirror_

_But hold your own _

_Face the wind alone_

They stopped their pacing, standing still side by side.

_Reel on love_

_Toughen your scars_

_Year by year _

_We're falling like stars_

They began to walk towards opposite sides of the room.

_Till there comes a day_

_When we sell our souls away._

Bob had now moved to the middle of the room, close to the door, considering his options. He could witness the amazing example of the power of hormones in front of him, or her could tell Harry to call the police.

They were now standing on opposite sides of Bob, and for once in her life, Diana took no notice of him.

Artemis' voice rang out loud and clear and she practically hurled herself at Diana, and through Bob in the process.

_Can I run to you?_

_Are you true to me?_

Diana did a sort of twirling leap through the air, and Bob, landing where Artemis had been only moments before. Her alto voice never once faltered.

_I'll do unto you_

_As you do to me!_

They sang together once again, still amazingly on key.

_And we slowly learn_

_Someone has to burn_

_Better you than me._

They slipped into their waltz/tango again. Their steps slowed, but they still contained the same ferocity and passion.

_Oh every Judas once loved a Jesus_

_But finally treason will seize us_

Diana's eyes blazed anew. Her favorite line was coming up. She sang it with a passion yet unheard.

_And only fools follow golden rules!_

Bob was by now as far away as he could possibly get from the girls without leaving the room.

_We all are caught in the middle _

_Of one long treacherous riddle_

_Of who trusts who_

_Maybe I'll trust you_

_But can you trust me?_

_Wait and see!_

They fell to their knees once more, giggling hysterically.

Bob stood, waiting. Where they about to start again? The answer was, of course, yes.

They turned to each other, still on their knees, their expressions softened, singing low and soft.

_I remember days full of restlessness and fury_

_I remember nights that were drunk on dreams_

_I remember someone who hungered for the glory_

_I remember her, but it seems_

_She's gone_

They slowly stood, and they began a slow, sad, circling. Diana's eyes were filled with tears, but not one fell.

_Where's the girl_

_Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes?_

_Where's the girl with that gaze of surprise?_

_Now and then I still dream she's beside me_

_Where's the girl who could turn on the edge of a knife?_

_Where's the girl who's burning for life?_

_I can still feel her breathing beside me. _

They were no more than a foot apart now, still circling, drawing ever closer.

_And I know_

_She remembers how fearless she feels_

_To take off with the wind at her heels_

_She and I took this world like a storm_

_Come again!_

_Let the girl in your heart tumble free_

_Bring your renegade heart home to me_

Harry was standing outside the door, fumbling with his keys. Unfortunately, he didn't take notice of the music streaming through the wall, dismissing it as the neighbor's radio. Too bad for him. Upon opening the door, he was hit with a blast of sound as Artemis and Diana waltzed around the room.

_In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you...arouse you..._ Artemis looked to the right, at a stunned Harry, and purred the last words as Diana did the same to the left (and Bob). They shimmied their shoulders and bit their lips, then continued on.

Harry stood there, shocked, as chills ran up and down his spine. He could feel his eyes bugging out, and his left eye began to twitch once again. Never again would he underestimate the sheer power of the teenage female mind. _Oh dear god..._

Bob was stunned. He thanked any and all deities listening profusely that Diana was incapable of touching him. Never before in all his years had he been so terrified of a teenage girl. Her grey eyes glittered with some untamed madness, staring into his.

_Marguerite,_

This one word was whispered by the both of them, almost as if they really didn't want it to be heard. They sank to their knees, hands clasped, looking straight at each other.

_Don't forget I know who you are_

_We were cut from the same surly star_

_Like two jewels in the sky sharing fire_

_Where's the girl so alive and still aching for more_

_We had dreams that were worth fighting for_

_We were caught in the eye of the storm_

They stood once more, hands still entwined.

_Come again!_

_Let the girl in your heart tumble free_

_Bring your renegade heart home to me_

_In the dark of the morning-_

Harry and Bob made a valiant but futile effort to ignore THE line and the actions that came with it.

_Where's the girl?_

_Is she gazing at me with surprise?_

_Do I still see the blaze in her eyes?_

_Am I dreaming, or is she beside me_

_Now_

When the last note had faded into silence, Artemis and Diana once more began the hysterical giggling and hyperventilating.

Harry looked at Bob, both men pale. Harry's eye had not stopped twitching and Bob was extremely shaken.

"Bob….Bob, what happened?"

"Broadway happened."


End file.
